


Too Much Truth

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: F/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bant asks for help with her Master after an unfortunate incident. Now if she and Obi-Wan can survive the embarrassment...





	

If Bant had not commed ahead to warn them that her master was not herself, Obi-Wan might have absolutely lost his composure as soon as they saw the pair. 

"QUI!" Tahl's head turned unerringly toward the man, hand leaving Bant's shoulder as she took a step in that direction. "You insufferable, self-absorbed, handsome human!"

"Master!" Bant quickly said, trying to hush the woman. Obi-Wan's mouth wanted to drop open even as he ached to laugh, but then he heard his own master snort.

"I'd have plenty of words to answer that, Tahl, if the young ones were not here," he promised her in his low rumble. Qui-Gon moved forward and let her take his hand. "Shall we get you to where you can sleep it off, or should we go to the healers?"

"I don't want sleep. I don't want healers. I want—"

"MASTER!" Bant said, loudly this time, to cut off those words. Tahl turned her head back over her shoulder.

"You are ruining my mood, padawan. Why don't you take your big brother there and find some trouble? It's what padawans are meant to do. Qui and I found plenty of it when we were younglings!"

Obi-Wan had no idea what to make of this, but fortunately his master stepped in to save them all.

"Padawans, if you two will stay in Tahl's apartment tonight? I will handle my dear friend," he said in a kinder tone than Obi-Wan was certain was warranted, as Tahl's words had hurt Bant's feelings. Bant was still pretty young, still new to this training.

"Master, she really isn't well," Bant said, sticking up for her master despite the blunt words aimed at her. "I should—"

"Go enjoy yourself," Tahl told her. "Qui will take good care of me. He's been taking good care of me every since he got my arm broken when we were six. When he's not breaking my heart. By being insufferable. And arrogant. And—"

Now it was Qui-Gon's finger going over her lips that cut off the flow of uncensored words. "Tahl, dearest? Do shut up before you absolutely wreck either of these bright padawans with your inability to do anything but tell the absolute truth."

The look on Tahl's face was exceptionally devious, and Obi-Wan was half-certain he saw her tongue dart out and **lick** his master's finger. That was more than enough reason for Obi-Wan to quick-step to Bant's side, grab her hand, and head for her apartment.

"We are not staying to find out any more things we probably shouldn't hear!" he told her. "Master Qui-Gon will take good care of her."

He had no idea just what that care might wind up entailing, nor did he wish to. 

"It's not her fault she got hit with the Truth Tears. It should have been me, but she only barely managed to divert it, and it splashed her," Bant said as they hurried away. "He won't be angry over her words, will he?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as they turned a corner from the adults. "You've never heard them get into a shouting match just to relieve stress, have you? That was light."

Bant looked askance at him, but decided to take his word for it. As long as everyone came out of this alright the next day, they would be fine.

* * *

Dawn found sleep just coming to a pair of Jedi Knights, both exhausted from just how singularly focused the truth had gotten. Qui had to get in one last shot.

"If I'm so insufferable, why do we keep winding up in bed?"

"Handsome. Goes a long way to excusing your flaws," she said sleepily, before nestling into the curve of his body a little more firmly.

Qui-Gon was willing to accept that and rest at last.


End file.
